


Starry Night

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil go on a date after dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "feed me" & "all the stars in the sky" (bonus: prose)

“I’ve had this sort of… fantasy,” Clint had said, in the soft, hesitant voice that part of Phil hated, because it was always something small that Clint had never thought he deserved, and part of him loved, because it was always something Phil could give.

Phil fought hard against saying, “Is that really all you want?” when Clint explained it, just nodded and said, “The weather should be clear tonight. We’ll head out after dark.”

Clint was still grinning just as brightly hours later, when Phil had gotten everything together and pulled Lola into the garage of the Avengers Tower, vaulting into the passenger seat almost before Phil had put her in park. Phil grinned back, and started driving again, through the darkening city and out into the open suburbs. He pulled off the highway and down a long dirt track, finally stopping at the edge of an open field.

The archer was slower getting out, watching Phil take a plaid blanket and a cooler from the backseat. “Thank you,” he said, as they spread the blanket under a large tree. “Not just for… you always put so much effort into my stupid ideas. So, thanks.”

Phil smoothed the blanket and sat down. “They’re not stupid ideas, Clint,” he said. “It’s something you want to do. Why wouldn’t I put effort into something that makes you happy?”

Clint ducked his head, smiling, and sank onto the blanket, too. “Well, when you put it like that…” He lay back, crossing his arms under his head. “Look at all the stars.”

“We’re far enough out to avoid most of the light pollution,” said Phil, smiling as Clint slid over to rest his head in Phil’s lap. “You hungry?”

Clint tried to sit up, but Phil put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey.”

“You said you thought about me feeding you under the stars,” Phil reminded him. “Let me do it properly.”

“I said _eating_ under the stars,” said Clint, turning faintly pink. “You don’t have to feed me.”

Phil pulled a bag of grapes out of the cooler. “Maybe that part is _my_ fantasy.”

“Yeah?” Clint asked, smile softening.

“Yeah,” Phil agreed, and held out a grape.

THE END


End file.
